Forbidden Fruit
by SashaAlexanders
Summary: Okay, this was a product of me being unable to sleep and being bored at 3am so don't hate! Maura is happily dating Tommy, that is until she lays eyes on his twin sister. (Frankie is the eldest, Tommy and Jane are twins, they are around age 16 when this is set)


She had been dating Tommy Rizzoli for 2 months and now it was time to meet his family. Nobody would have ever pegged Maura and Tommy as a couple, sure, they were both incredibly attractive but they were from completely different worlds. They had met when Tommy accompanied Frank to a plumbing job at Maura's house and had been inseparable ever since. She knew a lot about his family, how he had a twin sister, Jane, and an older brother, Frankie and now it was time to meet them. Not wanting to seem suck up as she came from money, Maura opted for a simple, yet elegant white dress with multi-coloured flowers on and a pair of plain flats.

"You look beautiful, babe" Tommy smiled at the blonde haired beauty sat in the passenger seat of his car.

"Thank you" Maura flashed her boyfriend a dimple clad smile. "Its not too much?"

"No!"

With that, Tommy pulled up outside his home which seemed to be about the size of Maura's guest house and they walked hand in hand inside.

"Mom, dad, this is Maura" Tommy smiled.

"Well you weren't lying when you said she was beautiful!" Angela smiled, pulling Maura into a hug.

Frank Snr and Frankie had both shown the same openness and enthusiasm Angela had when they met Maura and had welcomed her with open arms.

"Is your sister not home?" Maura asked as she sat down next to Tommy on the sofa.

"She should be" Tommy sighed in frustration.

Before he left to pick Maura up he had had a massive argument with Jane over her. Jane hadn't wanted to meet her as she was 'a posh, stuck up, private schooled bitch who looks down on everyone'. Jane was now currently in her bedroom, playing her music as loud as she could, actively and successfully annoying Tommy by refusing to meet Maura.

"Dinner's ready" Angela smiled as she popped her head into the living room, smiling inwardly at the sigh of her son and his girlfriend sitting on the sofa.

Maura sat at the table next to Tommy opposite Frankie and Jane whilst Angela and Frank Snr sat at either end of the table. Five minutes into the meal, Jane entered the kitchen with a huge scowl on her face. If looks could kill...

Jane stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Maura. She had never seen a more beautiful, perfect creature in her life. Man was she wrong about that girl. She could feel her heart beat faster and faster as she soaked up more and more of Maura's beauty. Her hair looked like golden tendrils of sunshine that was in perfect curls around her face. Just when Jane thought she couldn't get any more beautiful and perfect, Maura looked up from her plate and stared at Jane with the most beautiful green eyes Jane had ever seen.

"You must be Jane" Maura smiled.

Her smile, those dimples, the way she said her name.

"Er...yeah" Jane said, forcing her words out after a few moments of silence before taking her seat opposite the most beautiful thing on the planet.

The feelings weren't lost on Maura, when she looked up from her plate and her eyes landed on the tall, athletic girl stood staring at her in shorts that showed off her long, tan, muscular legs and a baseball t-shirt her heart almost stopped. Those deep brown eyes almost seemed to burn holes into her very being. Her stomach started doing backflips. Tommy's sister was by far the most exquisite, beautiful work of art she had ever seen. She had never looked or felt about Tommy the way she was doing towards his twin sister this very second, and that worried her.

Their hands clashed as they both grabbed for the salt shaker at the same time. The hairs on the back of Jane's neck stood up as she revelled in how soft Maura's skin was. Maura felt a pain in her stomach as her finger brushed Jane's. Their touch lingered for a few moments before Jane let Maura have the shaker first, both of them immediately wishing that they could touch eachother once again.

"You're in that fancy private school, right?" Jane asked addressing Maura.

"Jane!" Tommy scolded through gritted teeth.

"I am" Maura replied. Jane's deep voice sent shivers down her spine.

"Huh, they're lucky to have ya" Jane smiled before shoving a fork-full of food into her mouth.

Maura watched as the metal brushed against Jane's pink lips. She couldn't take her eyes away. She wanted to know what them lips would feel like, did they feel as beautiful as they looked?

"Thank you?" Maura replied.

"Nah, its a compliment. I mean, most of the kids that go to that fancy private school are stuck up and think they're better than everyone else, but you're not. So, they're lucky to have ya"

"How do you know i'm not suck up?" Maura asked, wanting to hear more of that husky voice that seemed to make her go weak at the knees.

"You're dating Tommy for one" Jane laughed.

"Hey!" Tommy defended himself, kicking Jane in the shin underneath the table.

"Tell them how good you are at sports, babe" Tommy smiled.

"Sports?" Jane's eyebrows rose in surprise. Maura Isles certainly wasn't the person she thought she was 2 hours ago!

"Yeah, ballet, fencing-" Maura replied with a smile.

"Whoa whoa whoa" Jane raised her hand to stop Maura from talking. As much as she loved listening to Maura's perfect pronunciation of words and how sweet and honey-like her voice was, she just had to correct her on this matter. "They are not sports!" Jane snorted. "Hockey, football, baseball, now they're what you call sports!"

"Jane, don't be so rude!" Angela scolded her daughter.

Maura hated being corrected, especially when the person 'correcting' her was wrong. But there was something about the way in which Jane did it that made her get all hot and flustered.

"I'm not being rude, i'm just saying that those are not sports!"

"Don't listen to Frog Face over there!" Tommy narrowed his eyes at his twin sister.

"Tommy!" Maura scolded him.

"What?! She was being rude!"

"Even if she was, that's no way to talk to your sister"

"Guess who's her favourite Rizzoli twin now" Jane teased, raising her eyebrows.

Jane Rizzoli certainly was her favourite Rizzoli twin.

"The pair of you, stop it now!" Angela warned her children, giving them each a scalding look.

"She started it!" Tommy said in a childish voice.

"Well your mother is finishing it!" Frank Snr growled. Now annoyed, Tommy crossed his arms over his chest in frustration, knocking the pot of gravy all over Maura's dress.

"Oh my God babe, i'm so sorry!" Tommy's eyes widened.

"Jesus Tommy, that dress is probably worth more than what ma and pop paid for you off the black market!" Jane spat, her eyes on the giant gravy stain that started from her chest.

Jane's mouth went dry and she swallowed hard as she stared at Maura's breasts.

"I erm, I probably have a spare shirt you can lend" Jane offered, her eyes still on Maura's boobs.

"Thanks" Maura smiled as she stood up from her seat, following Jane upstairs.

Maura bit her lip as she followed Jane up the stairs, Jane's muscular legs and butt were just too much for her to handle. Jane's heart felt like it was going to explode. She was alone, with Maura and they were going to be in her bedroom.

"I like your room" Maura smiled as she looked around Jane's bedroom.

Her walls were covered with posters of various athletes and bands and it was, to her surprise, a clean and organised room.

"Thanks" Jane smiled. "You can er, yanno, sit down" Jane pointed towards the bed.

"Oh, I don't want to get gravy on your sheets or anything"

Jane fetched a spare tank and pair of shorts out of her dresser. She chose the tank and shorts because she wanted to see more of Maura.

"Are these okay?" Jane asked, showing Maura the clothes.

"They're fine, thank you" Maura smiled as she took the clothes from Jane.

Their hands crashed once again and Jane's finger stroked the back of Maura's hand for a second before she snapped back to attention and pulled her hand away.

She was her brothers girlfriend. Neither of them even liked girls. It was just Maura being, well, Maura. She had never been in such company before, or been around anyone so beautiful before. But that didn't stop Jane from wanting to push Maura up against her bedroom wall and kiss her.

"You can change in the bathroom if you like, or in here and I'll wait outside. I don't mind either way, its up to you" Jane spoke, images of Maura naked flashing through her mind making her whole body tingle with joy.

"Here's fine" Maura smiled. "You er, you don't have to leave. We're both girls, its not like we've not seen this stuff before" Maura added as Jane walked towards the bedroom door.

"Even so, I'll give you some privacy" Jane smiled before exiting her room and waiting outside the door.

She wanted nothing more than to see the whole of Maura Isles. Every inch of her. But she was Tommy's girlfriend. She probably didn't even think about Jane in the 'totally confusing yet feels so right' kind of way Jane was thinking about her.

"Jane?" Maura asked from behind the door. "You can come in now"

With a sigh, Jane pushed her bedroom door open to find Maura stood in a white tank and denim shorts. Her arms, chest and legs were on show and Jane felt like she was going to explode, and what made that burn inside her even hotter was the fact Maura looked so damn hot in her clothes.

Jane's tank was a bit tight on Maura, especially around the chest area but Maura didn't care. The clothes smelled like Jane. She was wearing Jane's clothes and she never wanted to wear anything else ever again. She had no idea why she was so infatuated with her boyfriends twin sister, but she didn't care in this moment.

"You look...amazing!" Jane exclaimed as her eyes roamed Maura's body.

"Close the door" Maura tried not to smile.

Jane did as Maura asked. Once Maura heard the click of the door being shut she walked towards Jane and took her hand.

"Touch me" Maura bit her lip before placing Jane's hand on her breast.

"Maur-"

"Touch me, Jane"

Jane's hand roamed Maura's breast. The both of them growing hotter by the second. Jane's hand moved from Maura's magnificent breast o the bottom of her tank.

"I want to see you" Jane said hungrily before she removed the shirt from Maura's back.

Jane looked upon Maura's half naked form. She had the most amazing body, especially for a 16 year old. Jane took a step closer to Maura, pushing her against the wall before she plunged her lips to Maura's. Maura's hands laced around Jane's hips, pulling her closer so that Jane's hips were digging into her own. They could both feel how much they wanted eachother. Jane's heat sent a shock down Maura's body causing her to moan in pleasure as Jane's tongue entered her mouth. Jane pressed herself harder against Maura before she pulled Maura's legs around her hips as she started grinding against the tiny blonde. In a heated, pleasure filled moment, Maura pulled Jane's t-shirt off and threw it across the room, revealing Jane's torso. The sight of Jane's breasts caused Maura to moan out in pleasure again.

"Maura, stop moaning" Jane said in-between breaths, knowing that if they heard them downstairs then they would be in a very awkward position.

"I can't help it" Maura sighed pleasurabley as Jane started to nip and suck at the pressure point on Maura's neck, before moving down to Maura's chest. With Maura straddling her, Jane moved from the wall over to her bed where she now straddled Maura. Both of them removing eachother's bra's in the process.

"Do you know how crazy this is?" Jane laughed. "I've only known you an hour and i'm crazy about you!"

"I bet you say that to all the girls" Maura laughed.

"No, I don't even like girls. Just you" Jane smiled.

"Well show me how much you like me then" Maura said seductively. The burn between her legs getting too much for her to handle right now.

Jane's fingers danced around the brass buttons, teasing Maura for a few seconds before she gave into her own desire and want and ripped the shorts from her and threw them across the room. Jane leaned down and placed a trail of wet kisses down Maura's chest, biting her hard nipples before sucking on them and moving down to place kisses on Maura's stomach and down to the hem of her lace knickers. With a cheeky smile, Jane removed the garments with her teeth, revealing Maura's rose like folds. Now completely naked, Maura sat up on her elbows and gave Jane a knowing look.

"What? Was that not good or something?" Jane asked.

"No that was good, believe me!" Maura's toes curled at the thought of it, "but I want to see you too" Maura added, looking Jane's bare torso up and down.

"Okay" Jane stood up from the bed and removed her shorts and knickers, revealing herself to the naked beauty lying on her bed.

Maura bit her lip once again, trying to suppress the moan that was dying to come out. Jane walked back over to the bed, and resumed her position on top of Maura, their hard nipples rubbing together as Jane recaptured Maura's lips, biting Maura's bottom lip several times before she slipped her fingers inside the juicy centre of Maura's being. To try and muffle her moans of pleasure as Jane moved her fingers almost expertly inside her, Maura buried her face in Jane's chest. Jane moved her hips in time with her fingers adding extra pleasure to the already ocean amount Maura was experiencing right now. Sensing Maura was close, Jane nipped and sucked at one of Maura's nipples and massaged the other breast with her other hand. Once she had given Maura the ultimate feeling of euphoria she lay down next to her.

"Jane...that was...amazing" Maura said in-between breaths. Her breasts jiggling as her chest rose and fell heavily as she tried to regain normalacy.

"So you liked it then?" Jane replied sulturously.

"Liked was a bit of an understatement!"

"Good" Jane smiled, propping herself up on her elbows so she could look at Maura. "I know it sounds crazy but, I really like you"

"I like you too" Maura smiled. "And you don't have a frog face!"

"I don't?"

"No!" Maura sat up in the bed and cupped Jane's cheeks. "Jane, you are the most beautiful, perfect thing that I have ever laid eyes on!"

"Well, you took the words right out of my mouth" Jane smiled up at Maura before pulling Maura back down on top of her and kissing Maura's perfect, pink lips.

"It's my turn now" Maura said in a sexy voice.

"That's going to have to wait till next time!" Jane chuckled. "They're going to be wondering where we are!"

"Let them wonder" Maura placed wet kisses down Jane's jawline and chest.

"What do you say you come over tomorrow and then you can show me how much you really like me?" Jane winked.

"Oh, its so on!" Maura said, eagerly looking Jane's naked body and feeling her whole body start to tingle all over again.

_**Please let me know what you think, thanks:)  
Oh and thanks to my Maura because you always read the silly little fics I end up writing and always support me xo**_


End file.
